Bloody Mary
by catpatch30
Summary: The Team decides to play Bloody Mary. Please read and review. ONE-ShOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Note for reader of my other story 'Experiment 147': I am still working on the next chapter, and still plan on having it up in the next couple days. I was just hit with this idea and just had to write it.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

"I think I'm just going to ask them?" Megan told Conner as they walked in to the living area of the Mountain together, where the rest of the Team was sitting.

"Ask us what?" Artemis spoke looking up from her nearly completed homework. It was a stormy Friday afternoon, and the whole Team was spending the night at the Mountain.

"Well some kids at school were talking about this game called, 'Bloody Mary' at least I think that's what they called it. Have any of you heard of it?" Megan told them.

"Oh it's just some stupid legend kids use to scare each other. Nothing to worry about, gorgeous," Wally flirted.

"Idiot," Artemis huffed under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that," Wally exclaimed, and then the arguing started.

Megan seeing that she was not going to get her answer from either of them turned her attention to Kaldur and Robin to see if they could shed any light on the subject. Kaldur just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know any Marries, and defiantly not any that are bloody," Kaldur stated seriously.

Suddenly a familiar cackle filled the air which caused Artemis and Wally to stop arguing as they turned to face the Team's most experienced member only to see him rocking back and forth in a chair laughing hysterically.

"Are you OK Robin," Kaldur asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Robin huffed out as he tried to calm himself.

"So can you explain what 'Bloody Mary,' is to me?" Megan asked hopefully.

"Of course I can," Robin replied. Megan's face lite up at this and she clasped her hands in front of her chest giving Robin her full attention. She was not the only one paying attention to him though, the whole Team looked at him waiting for him to explain.

Rain poured over head as Robin proceed to give them what they wanted, and explanation. "Wally was right,"

a mumbled, "for once," could be heard from Artemis.

"Bloody Mary is a legend. It states that if you go into a bathroom and turn of the lights and say, 'Bloody Mary,' into the mirror three times a ghost will come and kill you in some gruesome way," Robin informed them.

"It has to be at midnight to," Artemis told them. Wally nodded his head in agreement.

"You need to spin around to," Wally then proceed to demonstrate, throwing his hands in to the air he chanted, "Bloody Mary," three times as he turned in a circle.

"No you don't, and you look stupid doing that," Artemis scolded.

Wally was going to reply, but Robin chimed in before he could.

"I've heard spinning in a circle to, but I think it's more of an optional thing, just like it is to have a candle with you," Robin stated.

"And I don't think it has to be in a bathroom, just a completely dark room with a mirror," Wally stated.

"Translation: Bathroom with the lights off," Artemis commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever," Wally brushed her off, before continuing.

"You know what we should all do?" Wally asked pausing for dramatic effect. "We should all play, 'Bloody Mary,' tonight," He answered his own question.

"Your suggesting that we play a game that will make a ghost kill us?" Superboy asked.

"It's just a myth, not true at all," Wally reassured him.

"I don't know, this doesn't sound like the best idea," Robin sounded unsure.

"Come on man, don't tell me you believe all this stuff," Wally teased.

"Hey, after years as Robin I've learned that nothing is impossible," Robin defended himself.

"Still, this is 'Bloody Mary' were talking about, it's all just a bunch of boloney," Wally coolly stated.

"I'm totally for it. I'm not afraid of any stupid old myth," Artemis joined back into the conversation.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in it," the Boy Wonder gave into peer pressure.

"So what about you guys?" Artemis asked turning to the other three who had been silently listening to the conversation.

"What if the myths true, and a ghost does come and try and kill us?" Megan asked.

"If a ghost does come, I'll punch her," Conner reassured Megan.

"Anyways, some people say that she won't kill you, but simply haunt you for the rest of your life," Robin also tried to reassure Megan.

"Because that's much better than being killed in some gruesome way," Artemis snapped at Robin.

"Hey, at least that way you would still be alive," Wally immediately defended his best friend who just seconds ago he was teasing.

"In a gruesome way?" Kaldur asked, not sure if he wanted to play this game.

"Yeah like tearing your face off," Robin pulled at his own cheeks as he spoke.

"Or scratching your eyes out," just as Artemis spoke a clap of thunder sounded from outside.

"Or knocking your head off," Wally brought a finger across his neck as he spoke.

"That's awful," Megan exclaimed. Wally nodded totally into it know and then continued to speak.

"Yeah, my friend's cousin had this friend whose older brother did it, and he ended up dead a week latter," Wally spoke ominously.

"Wait who ended up dead?" Robin asked.

"My friend's cousin's friend's older brother," Wally repeated himself.

"Yeah, cause that makes a lot of sense," Artemis's' voice dripped with sarcasm. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"So, are you guys in?" He asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean you guys are all sure that it's not true, right?" Megan asked. The three nodded their heads vigorously

"If Megan's doing it, I will to," Conner agreed putting a protective arm around Megan.

"I guess if everyone's doing it," Kaldur gave into peer pressure just as Robin had earlier.

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

"OK, so what do we do know?" Conner asked.

"Well it's only 10:30, so you can just kill the next hour however you want," Robin told them.

"Don't you mean hour and a half?" Artemis asked.

"No, we want to meet back here at 11:30 so we can get ready," Robin answered.

An hour latter at 11:30 they all meet back at in the living area.

"OK, let's go find the biggest bathroom in this place," Wally commanded, and so they did. When they had found it, all six of them crammed themselves in and shut the door. They still had ten minutes to kill.

"So right at midnight Megan you turn off the lights and we all say 'Blood Mary,' three times and then you turn the lights back on, and we all look in the mirror and see if we see a ghost trying to kill us, OK?" Robin stated

"What about spinning around three times?" Wally asked. Artemis whacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't you remember what Robin said, spinning is optional," Artemis scolded him.

Wally rubbed the back of his head. Then he looked at his watch. "Two minutes," He called to them all over the sound of the storm that still raged outside. Kaldur took a deep breath, he could not believe that he had agreed to this, he thought as Artemis's' elbow jabbed him in the side.

"One minute," Wally called after a minute had passed. The tension that filled the air was so thick that if anyone had scissors Robin would bet that they could cut it. It was in the last minute right before the clock struck twelve that they all considered the fact that it could be true. It was a preposterous thought of course, but still they all thought it.

"Now," Wally yelled all to loudly. Megan turned the lights off and they all chanted.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary,"

"OK turn them back on," Artemis whispered after the third time.

Megan turned them on, but only a second later they turned back off as the storm outside blew out all the lights in the Mountain.

Artemis swore loudly. Kaldur's whole body tensed. Megan screeched in fear, and Wally joined her when they all heard an animalistic growl and the crashing sound of breaking glass. Then they all heard a cry of shock.

"Robin! Did she kill you?" Wally yelled recognizing the yell to be Robins.

"If I was dead would I be able to answer you," a completely alive Robin snapped.

"You still didn't answer my question," Wally accused.

"No, I'm not dead, I just fell," Robin replied.

It was then that the emergency light kicked in, and the whole bathroom was bathed in a red light. The first thing they saw is the broken remains of the mirrors, and then they all turned their heads to see Robin lying in the Bathtub. Wally had burst out laughing at the sight of his friend.

His laughing was cut short when they hear a knock at the door. They all jump and most of them shrieked.

"I heard screaming. Are you OK?" They heard the voice of Black Canary, who had agreed to keep an eye on them while they all spent the night.

"Oh, hello Black Canary, yes we are all fine," Megan told her as she opens the door.

"What are you guys all doing in the bathroom at 12:04 in the morning?" she asked as her gaze traveled from the broken mirror, to Robin who was then crawling out of the bathtub.

"We were playing Bloody Mary," Megan tells her excitedly. Black Canary let out a sigh of relief.

"I played that when I was younger. Did you guys see anything?" she asked.

"Yes, _she _broke the mirror," Wally exclaimed.

"Actually that was me, sorry," Conner confessed.

"Why did you break the mirror?" Artemis asked him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Well, that explains the mirror, but what about the lights?" Wally continued.

"The storm blew the power out," Black Canary told him.

"OK, OK, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure I saw something in the mirror before the lights went out," Wally stated.

"You mean like a ghost?" Megan asked. Wally nodded.

"I think your delusional," Artemis sated.

"Don't deny it Arty, you know you saw something," Wally teases.

"I don't know what I saw," Artemis demanded.

"I think I saw something to," Megan agreed with Wally her eyes wide.

"That's why I punched the mirror," Conner informs them.

"It is possible that I to might have seen something," Kaldur agrees. They all then turn to Robin.

"Hey I already told you guys what I think, 'nothings impossible,'" Robin told them putting his hands up in surrender. None of them actually believed that they had seen anything, but still they were going to pretent that they had

"So, if she was there. Why didn't she kill us?" Kaldur asked.

"It must have been the lights!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah, when they turned off they must have scared her away," Robin finishes what Wally was saying. They all nod their head in agreement, and then started laughing.

Black Canary laughed with them, "well you guys still have to explain the broken mirror to Batman," She told them and then walked away.

"I say, that we should blame it on the ghost," Wally chocked out. This caused them all to start laughing even harder.

**Please Review!**


End file.
